erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
To Catch a Fairy
Erin and SG takes the remaining thirty-eight contestats to Dimmsdale, where their next challenge awaits. While trying to catch a fairy, a contestant gets accidentally turned into a anti-fairy vampire-human hybrid due an spell of a certain alicorn to catch bad-luck-loving-evil versions of fairies, much to her best freind's dismay, promting her, the teams and the staff to find and catch her as well and then bring her back to normal. Meanwhile, a contestant is captured by a crazy guy, who mistakes her for a fairy due to her powers, prompting her brother to come to find and , eventually, rescue her and defeat her captor, while a villain runs away from his former babysitter and ex-date. A team loses for the second time, and sending home another contestant for losing the challenge for her team. Plot The episode begins with Team Wonder minding their own business, Dakota making a call, while Coco is putting on nailpolish on Dakota and Hollie. In the confessional, Dakota reveals to the audience that she got signal to call the paparazzi, since she and the rest of the competitors are finally out of the creepy dimentions. Erin, at the caboose, is marking out, on the calendar, how many weeks has it been since the show started, while Skullgal looking through her books for ideas of a challenge. As Erin was marking out the calendar, she then notices Friday The 13th on it, making her scream, causing the books fall on Skullgal, when she feel over. When Skullgal asked Erin why she screamed, Erin shows Friday The 13th on the calendar, much to Skullgal's horror. As the Teams Wonder and Geniuses argue over catching the fairy, Robbie, Richard and Hollie, who were the only ones who weren't involved on the arguement, try to catch it, but to little avail. As they keep chasing the fairy, Robbie and Beth push and then apologize to each other. The Anti-Fairies fly pass over them, while one of them hits Coco's head, accidentally grabbing her hat. Seeing her hat gone, Coco chases after them. At an alley of the city, Crocker is trying to figure out how to carry Selene, who was still on a cage, back home. As Selene tells him she's not a fairy, Crocker tells her not to lie to him and that she is a Fairy Godparent, while Selene says he's either insane or an idiot and that she is thinking both. As Crocker demanded a wish, in Selene's subconcious, Hime says he needs to see a doctor, while Artemis says he needs a mental hospital. Selene asks Raven to switch places until Mike, Erin or the SWAT team arrive, since he was giving her a headache, to which Raven agrees and takes control. Raven then insults and criticizes Crocker, to which he responds by calling her a cursing fairy. As Raven makes herself a glass of chocolate milk and started to drink it right before throwing the glass at him, leading him to tell her she's a fairy, unknown to the two, Mike, who finally finds them, opens the bushes. As Mike sees his sister captured, he got angry enough to confront Crocker. As he demands Crocker to release his sister, he yells he is a teacher and that he can't talk to him like that, to which Mike responds by putting Crocker's arms behind him, using Vito's strength. When Crocker refused to release Selene/Raven, Mike begins to beat him up, while Raven enjoys it. As Crocker got beaten up, he finally releases Raven, who changes back to Selene, who reunites with Mike. Mike then calls security, who takes Crocker away. Meanwhile, J.Z. finally arrives the movie theater, as he gets in to watch a movie, the movie shows Makayla riding a bike, scaring J.Z. away as well, rushing out of the movie theater, down the street, and into the park. In the playground, the fairy tip-toes out of the slide and leaves a star on it. As Beth and Hollie try to hit the fairy with the net, the fairy zips off fast, with the net hitting the star instead. As Beth groans they will never catch the fairy. Hollie then picks up and reads the star, which resulted to be another clue that says they're close and warns them to beware there's another fairy above them, much to Beth's confusion. As Dawn and Kotone say they feel dark negative energy inside Coco, Scott scoffed is just Coco wearing gothic clothes, to which Kotone responds by glaring at him. Kotone tries to use her ofuda on Coco, but she couldn't, because of her awareness of Coco being Hollie's best friend and she wouldn't forgive herself even if she has pure evil energy inside her, if she harms her, as explained in her confessional, where she wonders how to help her. Jo tells her to get down, but Coco still didn't recognize them and uses her bad luck powers on the teams, such as summoning a black cat to make Hollie sneeze, and making a tree fall down and slams on Scott. J.Z. As Erin sets the trap to catch Coco. Cast *B appeared, but did not speak. Category:Episodes Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure episodes